Worker's Compensation - JackSepticEye - Reader
by GamingSavedMe
Summary: JackSepticEye X Reader mild smut; You hurt your back at work, so instead of getting worker's comp., you get something... much better.


"Sean, can you do me a big favor?" I said as I cringed in pain. Sean came in a few seconds later. "Yeah, what's up?" he asked. I sat down on the couch and winced. "I hurt my back pretty bad at work today. I know this is kind of weird, but can you rub it for me?" Sean just looked at me with a creeper face and replied, "I'd LOVE to." I laughed, but was quickly stopped when a shooting pain flew up my back again. "I need to lay down..." I said. I got up and went into my room and laid down on my nice, comfy bed.

Sean came in a few minutes later and said, "Do ya still want me to rub yer back?" I just groaned, something along the lines of uuuuuggghhhhh. "I take that as a yes," he chuckled and made his way over to my bed. Laying on my stomach with my head tilted to the side, I closed my eyes. Sean sat on my bed and lifted his hands up to my back, but stopped. "What's wrong?" I asked. He replied, "Uh, nothin', I'm just... not really sure... if I can get a good angle like this." I opened my eyes and looked at him. "Just sit on my legs or butt or something. I don't care, just start rubbing please. I feel like an old lady who just got a little too excited about winning bingo." Sean put his hands down and said, "Uh, okay."

The poor guy could be so awkward sometimes. I felt the bed move from his weight shifting over the top of me, and he slowly sat down on top of my butt. "Now you're sure you're okay with this, uh, position?" he asked. I just nodded, and he took that as a sign to start rubbing my back.

He started at the top, near my neck, rubbing in small circles above my shoulder blades. "Mm, further down," I muttered, trying to relax. I felt his hangs travel a little lower, further down between my shoulder blades and on each side of my spine. He rubbed a little harder, and I relaxed a little bit more. He was actually quite good at this, something I didn't expect. "Does this feel okay?" he asked quietly, and I nodded.

"Go a little further down now," I said after a couple minutes, and he did what I asked. He was sort of by my waist now, and the pain was finally gone. I just didn't want him to stop because of how nice it felt, I never had a back massage before. I let out a long sigh. "How does this feel?" he asked softly. "Good, please don't stop yet," I begged. He didn't, thank goodness, and kept massaging my back. He stopped the same pattern he had been doing and started going at his own pace and changing the pressure here and there. I had never been so relaxed.

The more he massaged my back, the better I felt. Not only was the pain completely gone, but I was starting to get a little turned on, especially when he drew his hands down slowly, closer to my rear. He kept going, not realizing the effect he had on me, until I involuntarily moaned. He stopped. "Di-did I do something wrong?" he stuttered. I breathed, "No, please don't stop, it feels so good." He shrugged and kept going. With each time he dragged his hands up or down, I grew more and more turned on. I tried to contain it, but eventually I could feel the wetness between my legs. My back started to arch in pleasure, and I think Sean noticed.

"Are you... am I, uh, making you horny, _?" he eventually asked. I blushed deeply. Sean and I had talked about personal stuff like this before, but it was never... in this context. It was more of things that would turn us on or things we would want to try with our boyfriends or girlfriends or whatevers someday. But we had never been this touchy with each other before. "Uh... yes, very," I finally answered. I could only imagine the smirk on Sean's face, and he slowed his hands down.

"Oh, really?" he said, teasing me by rubbing soft circles again on my hips. I nodded, forcing a moan not to come out, and arched my back again. Suddenly I felt something a little hard against my butt. Oh god, he was getting horny, too. "Sean?" I murmured softly. "Yes?" I gulped. I couldn't believe I was about to ask him this. "Can we... can I do something with you? I promise it's nothing too crazy..." Sean stopped rubbing. "That depends... what is it?" I shifted my weight and rolled over so I was now on my back, and I sat up with him now in my lap.

"Is it okay if we grind? I've never done it and you're really hot and I can't believe I'm saying all this but-" I was cut off with him putting a finger to my lips and going, "Shhh... it's okay, don't be nervous. Yeah, we can, but I think we should switch places." He got off my lap and moved to the top of my bed, leaning back against the wall. He opened his arms out, and I crawled over and sat in his lap. He was pretty hard now.

Sean placed his hands on my hips and looked up and down my body. I blushed a little more, I wasn't used to him being this close, let alone checking me out. "You're really attractive, _. Do you want to kiss while we do this?" I smiled and nodded, and started kissing him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to rock my hips a little, trying to get a good angle for the both of us. I knew I'd found it when both of us moaned into each other's mouths at the same time. I kept a slow pace on his lap, rolling my hips back and forth and deepening the kiss. He dragged his tongue across my lip, begging for entrance, which I happily granted.

In the midst of our kiss, he pulled away, biting my lip and grinding it between his teeth gently. God, he was so sexy. He eventually let it go and moaned out, "_... m-move faster... ahh..." I quickly obliged and rocked my hips faster. I lifted my head up and moaned loudly. "Sean... it feels so good..." I moved my hands up and grabbed at his hair. Meanwhile Sean saw the opportunity dragged his tongue up my neck and all the way up to behind my ear. I was moving like lightning now, pushing both of us closer to our climax. He felt so hot between my legs, I'd never been so aroused in my life. I was definitely close now.

"_... I'm... I'm gonna cum..." he moaned into my ear, and I shuttered with pleasure. "M-me too, Sean..." It didn't take long, I could already feel his cock twitching under the fabric of his shorts. Soon enough we both climaxed at the same time, moaning each other's names and breathing heavily. I kept rocking until we came down from our high, and I relaxed into his arms, still taking deep breaths. I laid my head against his chest and he began stroking my hair.

"Sean?" I finally said. He looked down at me, eyes hazed over from post-orgasm euphoria. "Yeah, _?" I smiled up at him and answered, "You were really good..." He smiled back at me and replied, "Thank you, even though you did most of the work." I sighed contently and nuzzled back into his chest. "Will you sleep in here with me tonight?" I asked. Sean looked down at me again and did his creeper face. "I'd LOVE to."

I giggled and got off his lap to turn the light off. When it was off, I climbed back into bed with Sean and we snuggled up under the covers. I nuzzled my head into his chest once again and he wrapped his arms around me. "Good night, Sean," I whispered. "Good night, _," he whispered back, and I fell asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. I never thought I'd say this, but I'm so happy I hurt my back.


End file.
